The present invention relates to a current detection method of a semiconductor device, and the semiconductor device. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which supplies power to a load and detects a current flowing through the load, and a current detection method for the same.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a load-current detection circuit device which is comprised of a power MOSFET, a sense MOSFET, a resistor MOSFET, and a differential amplifier. The gate and drain of the sense MOSFET are coupled to the gate and drain of the power MOSFET, respectively. A source-to-drain path of the resistor MOSFET is coupled between a source of the sense MOSFET and a terminal for coupling an external measurement resistor. The inputs of the differential amplifier are coupled to the sources of the power MOSFET and the sense MOSFET, to control a gate of the resistor MOSFET.